


Everybody Knows

by scherryzade



Series: Ways of Knowing [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Ways of Knowing', because actually, pretty much everyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ account on [July 19th, 2009](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/3671.html).

##### Atlantis Expedition: Military Contingent

Lorne knew, because apparently it was his job to know everything. Besides, the Marines knew, and while most of them thought it was adorable, he still had to wrangle a little damage control.

Maybe not 'adorable'. That's not really how Marines think. Possibly he was projecting.

The Marines know, because if you're trained to be the fightingest bad-asses in two galaxies, it pays to be observant.

##### Atlantis Expedition: Science &amp; Research Departments

The physicists swore that it was because they're smarter than everyone else, and applied deductive reasoning to the evidence at hand. In fact, it's because Zelenka's moonshine is strong enough to loosen any tongue, even his own.

Zelenka knew because he applied deductive reasoning to the evidence at hand. Some of that evidence may have been acquired by getting Rodney exceedingly drunk.

The anthropologists know, but for the most part they don't tell anyone, because that would contaminate the dataset. Dr Travers does tell people, because, as he insists, the anthropologists are as much a part of the social dynamic of Atlantis as anyone, and not passing on the gossip would contaminate the dataset. He intends to publish on this when he returns to Earth. Drs Downie and Naughton are determined not to see this happen.

The botanists know, because Parrish let it slip. Nobody told Katie Brown, however, because botanists can be _vicious_. Of course, the real question is why nobody knows how Parrish knew.

##### Atlantis Expedition: Medical Corps

The medics know, because, duh. There's a complicated system of bets resting on how either will react each time the other is injured. Nobody told Dr Keller, because by the time she joined the mission, they all thought everybody already knew, and besides, how do you not notice something like that? If she didn't see it herself, the betting pool should have tipped her off.

Jennifer knows _now_, and _boy_ is she pissed.

##### Atlantis Ladies' Poker Night

Laura had been inside his brain, and when she'd kissed Carson, well, Rodney's mind had been elsewhere. Katie blushed, and stammered, "Oh, God, now I feel so stupid... Wait, when he kissed..."

Laura had to stop playing, because now everyone knows her tell.

##### U.S.S. Daedalus

Caldwell knows, and it drives him crazy, because it's the one thing he can't bring himself to use against Sheppard.

##### The SGC

Landry doesn't ask, and thanks God they're in another galaxy.

O'Neill suspects, because he does read some of the reports they keep piling onto his desk, and, despite all evidence to the contrary, he can read between the lines. Or maybe he's projecting.

Daniel Jackson found out through predictably ineffable means. (What Jack knows, Daniel knows.)

Sam realised because the one time she didn't immediately slap Rodney's advances down, he backpedalled so hard _she_ got whiplash.

Cam Mitchell knows because of the lemon. (It's more complicated than this, but that's not a story he wants to go into any time soon.)

Teal'c knows, but he's not telling. Young Dex looked so _earnest_ when he told Teal'c that no-one could know about it.

Vala actually saw concrete evidence, but got distracted by Sheppard's hair. To this day, she doesn't understand why the Wraith don't just surrender in awe.

##### The IOA

Richard Woolsey didn't know. Ten years later, Jeannie Miller's invitation comes as a surprise. He can't make it to the ceremony, but he sends his congratulations and makes a careful selection from the wedding list.

##### Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the bowels of Atlantis...

Todd knows.


End file.
